In order to ensure the stability of a display device in a particular placement position (for example, the display device is sidelong placed relative to a placement platform, or the display device is placed on a slope platform with a certain angle), an inclining test is usually performed before the display device is delivered. An inclining test on the base of the display device is an essential test experiment during the structural development of the display device.
The inclining test is usually completed by means of inclining test equipment (or an inclining test platform). An existing inclining test platform for a display device is generally built by cooperation of lifting equipment and a flat plate, which is both manpower and material resource consuming; furthermore, the use of an angle gauge and other instruments is also needed to measure an angle of inclination. As a result, the test efficiency is low and errors of manual measurement are also inevitably caused.